Unknown
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: A thrilling story about Kev's past. MUST-READ. GWEVIN and and very little, if any BENLIE. AND IF YOU THINK ANYTHING OTHER THAN GWEVIN PM ME AND I WILL DESTROY YOU AND DANCE OVER YOUR FLAMES! Er, I mean, I will have a little *chat* with you.*LAUGHS EVILLY*
1. Introduction

**Hey guys this is my only and kindof first fanfic. PLEASE review.**

**Disclaimer: ***_Highbreed jumps up and lifts me by my shirt* _Say it! _he grumbles! _Fine! _I yell. _I OWN ben 10 alien force! haha! and ew you smell. _I kick the highbreed in the face and run off._

Just Kidding. I don't own ben 10. I dont own anything. I dont even own the story. My brain owns the story.

The three teens sat silently in Kevin's car. Ben was jumping up and down in his seat.

"Calm it, Tennyson! The seats are new!" Kevin snarled.

Gwen sighed. Those two were always fighting. "Kevin has a point. You're acting like a three year old with a sugar-hype."

"But we defeated another DNAlien attack!" Ben insisted.

Suddenly, a big rock came flying towards the car. It hit the windshield leaving smashed glass on Kevin and Gwen.

"Are you ok!" Kevin said to Gwen. Gwen nodded. The three got out of the car confused, with Kevin flaming.

"Whoever did that is gonna pay!" Kevin yelled.

**Gwen POV**

I got out of the car with Kevin and Ben. Who would do that! I thought nervously. It must have been a DNAlien. Suddenly, I felt my knees buckle. Kevin caught be before I collapsed.

"Are you ok Gwen!" he said.

**Kevin POV**

I held Gwen as she stirred and tried to get up. "Need to open..." she muttered weakly. All of a sudden she opened a big pink portal. It started to suck her in. My arms were still around her so I tightened the hold.

"Gwen!Kevin!" I heard ben shout. Then, all at once we all got sucked in, landing hard on some kind of concrete.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know what I am going to do next. Haha I dodged the WB Fairy *In your face, WB FAIRY!!* ok so I want some reviews. I have a really cool Idea but I want this to be a cliffy. (aren't I just adorable!) This is more of an introduction. I need atleast five reviews to continue please (NOT from the same person). Please read and review! **

**Luv yall!**

**~Mk**


	2. Chapter 1: Where are we?

**Hmm...I got only four reviews :( I think I left the last one too much of a cliffy. I swear, it will get more interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ben 10 even though I am ben 10. I'm not kidding!**

* * *

"Gwen! Wake up!" Kevin said. Thankfully, Gwen started to stir. She opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked drowsily. Ben and Kevin looked around. "By the looks of it, we're in somebody's shoe closet..." Ben mumbled. Gwen sat up. She surely didn't remember how they got there. All she remembered was having a bad feeling that Kevin was in trouble and....what? Kevin was right here! She didn't get it. Her powers had sensed him and teleported them here or something.

"Yo Gwen! Earth to Gwen!" Kevin lightly tapped her.

"This is all so weird..." she said. "I felt like you were in trouble and-"

"Shhh, I hear something" Ben cut her off. The three teens listened closely. There seemed to be voices (or more like shouts) coming from another room.

_"A freak!" _said a deep angry voice. The sound of somebody getting punched really hard was heard.

"_No! don't hit me that hard!" _cried a voice that sounded like a 9 or 10 year old.

_"You're a freak! Just like your father" _Somebody was slammed hard.

_"That really hurts! Stop!"_

Gwen shrugged out of Kevin's arms. "We need to help him!" She whispered urgently.

Ben and Kevin both shook their heads. Gwen ignored them and peeked out of the closet. The view she saw was enough to break any girl's heart.

A 10 year old boy with black hair and ripped clothes was getting beaten by an adult, screaming the whole time. The kid was bleeding heavily already, and looked ready to pass out. Gwen attempted to get out of the closet to help him. Ben grabbed her and shoved her back, knowing that it would be dangerous to help. He pinned her down.

"Listen Gwen, I know this is bad, but this isn't our business. You helping will only make things worse. I mean, how do you explain three teens hiding a shoe closet!"

Gwen struggled out of his grasp and pushed him away. She broke out of the closet. She ran up to the man and grabbed the kid out of his way. She put the kid down near the wall.

"What are you doing to that kid!" she cried.

For a second he was too stunned to speak. Then he walked up to her and threw her against the wall, hard.

"He's a freak! And what the hell are you doing in my house!" he yelled, trying to strangle Gwen. That was too much for Kevin. He couldn't see Gwen hurt. He broke out of the closet and punched the man in the face. For a while, both of them fought, while Gwen stirred in the midst of Glass (When he threw her, she hit the lamp).

The man was strong. He threw Kevin against the floor and pinned him there. He started to make an iron grip around Kevin's throat.

"Leave him alone!" Gwen cried, using her mana to tie him up and pin him against the wall.

Ben got out of the closet (what a coward) and walked up to the tied man. "Who are you! What is your name!" he yelled.

"And why were you hurting that boy!" Gwen cried. She got as close as she could to the man, so they were face to face. "I want answers!"

"He's a freak! Just like you!" he spat. "I would have killed him by now, but his stupid mother wouldn't let me. So instead I have taught him his lesson for the past five years. And now she is gone! So I will kill this boy, tonight!" Gwen slapped him in the face.

"How dare you abuse him! He is not a freak!" At these words, the boy (who had been sitting quietly in the corner) looked up. Gwen glanced over at the boy.

**Kevin POV**

I watched Gwen as she yelled at the man. I smirked to myself. _If only somebody had done this to stop **my** abuse!_ I thought. Gwen glanced at the huddled boy. She got a weird look on her face. _Oh no. _I knew that face. It was the same face she had gotten when she wanted to keep Tiny.

"Kevin, Ben, lets go." she suddenly said. The boy looked up. Gwen walked over to him. "You're coming with us. I promise you will be happy." She said softly.

* * *

**Like it! Hey! Can anybody guess who the boy is! I want at least 5 more reviews. That's only 5 more! I know you want to press it. Come on. Press the green button! REVIEW!!! Please! Oh yea and guess who the boy is.**


	3. Chapter 2: Abuse

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Did you have fun guessing the mysterious character! But, I didn't get enough reviews :( I really wanted at least five more, and I only got three more. So I'm not going to reveal him unless I get 15 reviews before I publish the next chapter. Come on guys! That is only 5 more! Sorry If I made the points of view weird. I'm only good at writing Gwen's POV, OK at third person, OK at Kevin's POV, and I stink at Ben's. Suggestions are required.**

**Disclaimer: Women of Action (not Man of Action) now owns ben 10. Guess who is the leader? ME!!! :P**

**

* * *

**

_"Kevin, Ben, lets go." she suddenly said. The boy looked up. Gwen walked over to him. "You're coming with us. I promise you will be happy." She said softly._

_

* * *

_

"Who are you!" the boy demanded. "And what do you want!"

**Kevin POV**

I watched with my mouth open as Gwen comforted the boy and introduced us. God, she didn't expect us to _take care _of the boy, right! Knowing Gwen, being a baby-sitter would probably be the plan. UGH!

"And this is Kevin," she said, gesturing towards me. I closed my mouth so I wouldn't look like an idiot.

"Watcha planning to do with him Gwen?" I asked, unfortunately knowing the answer. He looked surprised at my name. I gave him a glare that once got half of the null void criminals cowering in terror. The boy's eyes grew wide and he hid behind Gwen. Oh PLEASE!

"We're gonna take care of him" Gwen said stubbornly.

"What the hell, Gwen! You find some kid and expect us to take care of him? Not a chance!" I snarled. I stopped when I saw the hurt in her emerald eyes.

"Hate to side with Kevin, but he's got a point," Ben nosed in. "We should leave him in a foster home or something," Ben suggested.

"I say we leave 'em. He's been fine all this time; no point trying to help. We need to get home." I suggested. Gwen stood up, looking agonized.

"How could you both be so _heartless_!! He has been _child-abused_! We can't make him go through more! I could never figure out what pain he must have been going through! How could you know his pain!" She yelled.

"Because, Gwen, _I _have been child abused!" I blurted, exasperated. Uh oh. That wasn't supposed to slip out. She stopped yelling at once. Her eyes watered up. To my surprise, she came near me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Kevin! I never knew!" She mumbled burying her face in my chest. I felt a wet spot forming where her eyes must be. "Sorry," she said, her voice cracking. I ran my fingers through her hair. "It's OK, Gwen," I murmured. Ben just put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "Sorry," he said, sounding apologetic. Sheesh, talk about over reacting!

**Boy POV**

I saw the two teens hugging. That girl, Len, or whatever her name was was probably crying in to that big kid's chest. I could never stand love. I didn't even know what love was. To me, it was just a word that my _step-father _used. _Nobody loves you...._I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I stood up. This was my chance to run-away. Unknown to my _parents_, I had been eavesdropping on their conversations at night, instead of cleaning. They had planned to abandon me. Better to run-away than be abandoned. Living in this "house" was too much. I thought back to when my first thoughts of running away had started...

_"Freak" my step-father yelled. He whipped out his gun. "Get out of here!"_

_My eyes had widened in terror. He had threatened to shoot me before, but that was when he was only partially-drunk. Now he was completely drunk. I shut my eyes and ducked. A piercing pain shot throughout my arm. I screamed, feeling everything fade into blackness._

That hadn't been _too_ bad though. The gunshot wound healed within a few months. It had almost gotten infected since he had refused to take me to the hospital. I thought of all the other methods he had used to torture me. Swallowing soap, detergent, trying to drown me, stabbing me in the stomach (still have a faint scar; you can see it if you look closely), making me eat poop, beating me up.....I internally slapped myself. I needed to stop thinking and just run. I inched toward the window, hoping the teens wouldn't see me.

"He's getting away!" the brown haired kid yelled suddenly. Oh crap. Busted. The red-head came out of the black-haired teen's arms.

"We really want to help you!" She cried.

"Oh yea!" I yelled, speaking for the first time after these teens had showed up. "That's exactly what my mom said when she left me to be with my step-father! I was _stabbed _the next day just because of what she said!" The red-head's expression changed. She got a funny look on her face. "Stabbed..." she whispered, dropping to her knees. "Yes, and that's not all! Just drop it and leave me alone!" I screeched. I ran to the window, ready to jump out. The black-haired teen grabbed me by the collar of my ripped shirt. He dragged me over to the girl, and shoved me in the brown-haired kid's arms. The brown-haired teen held me there tightly, ignoring my screams. The black-haired kid ran over to the girl and held her in his arms. "Stabbed..." she barely whispered.

**Gwen POV**

"I was _stabbed _the next day just because of what she said!" The boy yelled. Oh. My. God. This cannot be happening. I felt dizzy and everything got fuzzy. "Stabbed..." I croaked, not being able to talk. My knees buckled. Who the _heck_ would _stab_ a kid! And their kid too....

Kevin helped me sit up before I collapsed. "Gwen, are you OK!" he asked, obviously concerned. But none of that mattered. "Stabbed..." I whispered, not believing my own words. Then I suddenly shrugged out of Kevin's arms. "Wha-" He was cut off when I gently lifted the boy out of Ben's grip and hugged the boy tightly. I knew what this boy needed. He didn't _need_ a new home, clothes, food, or anything. This boy needed _love_.

* * *

**Like it? I made it a tad bit suspenseful. I already have the next chapter saved on my computer, so I don't have writers block or anything. I need five more reviews to continue. Not trying to blackmail, but I think it is fair if I get some suggestions. Oh yea, If you guys are wondering where I got the abusing ideas from, read a book called _The child called it_ by _Dave Pelzer_. Its a good book, but sad. That's how _I _picture the mysterious character's abuse. And some of you wanted to know how I got the idea of writing this fanfic. I'll tell you in the next chapter. That reminds me. You see that green button? Press it. I know you want to! Press it. Wait, I forgot something! Oh yea! You need to press the green button. Listen, you need to press it. PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!**

**Luv yall,**

**~Mk**

**P.S. Press the Green button.**

**P.P.S. Press it.**

**Press it.**


	4. Chapter 3: Tired

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for not updating. Throw flames all you want! SORRY! Bite me if you want! (If you are a vampire, I BEG you to bite me. Maybe then I can meet the Cullens....) Oh yea, If you don't know, I am obsessed with Twilight as much as I am obsessed with Ben 10. Thanks for reviewing! I love you guys! I got so many reviews!!! Yay! For the next chapter I want at least 35 reviews total. I'm too lazy to check how many I have now, but can I have a total of 35? Love you guys. OK now, back to the story. The mysterious character will be revealed eventually. Some of you guessed very well. Almost nobody got it wrong. Darn, did I make it that obvious? Oh well...And anyways, this is the third chapter. I tried to make it really good, but I'm not really good at certain people's points-of-views. And I hate OC's so there won't be any in this story. I might make up some names for unnamed characters {Parents, etc.} during the story, but their won't be something absurdly OC in this story. There will be common characters (Hotel clerks, etc.) but no weird aliens that come out of nowhere to annoy Ben 10. I might try making a Ben 10 fanfic with an OC one day.....but back to topic. This is chapter 3, so enjoy! I have great ideas for this chapter and the next, but I'm a little fuzzy and open for suggestions after that, so PLEASE suggest specific ideas to the plot. Have fun reading this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am Alien X. I totally own Ben, in both ways. And I am the most powerful being in the universe. So don't mess with me unless you are extremely tired of living. I mean it.**

**Oh yea, and If you want to know these are my pairings for Ben 10 (I make them obvious, since they are in the show)**

**Ben/Julie or Benlie**

**Kevin/Gwen or Gwevin**

**And I think Bwen is just sick. I mean, liking your cousin like that is just wrong. I mean, think about it. That's like marrying your siblings!!**

**And Bevin is just sick too, no offence to you gay-lovers. ITS A KID SHOW FOR GOD'S SAKE!! WHAT'S GOING ON IN BWEN PEOPLE AND BEVIN PEOPLE'S MINDS!!!! Not that I want to know....(Ugh)**

**And If you think otherwise, you are welcome to private message me. BE WARNED, I bite in arguments.**

**Oh yea, sorry about the little author's blurbs. I couldn't help myself.**

_The boy didn't **need** clothes, food, a home, or anything. This boy needed love._

KeVAN LeVAN POV (sorry, just had to do that. been listening to too much rock)

Kevin POV (much better)

I watched Gwen as she hugged the boy. Wow, she must be really serious about keeping this kid. I shoved Ben to the side (Ignoring him when he said 'Ow'; come on, that didn't really hurt...) and studied the kid. (Me: Wow Kevin! I never knew you COULD study! ~~~ Kevin: Shut it! Stupid author... ~~~ Me: So Kev, when are you going to ask Gwen out? *Dodges punch and runs away* Ok back to story, I just had to add that)

Kevin POV continued

I studied the kid. (shut up author). I really couldn't make out his face correctly, since he was practically bleeding all over. Sick, he was getting blood on Gwen's outfit...But somehow, he looked extremely familiar, but I couldn't place him. I glanced over and saw Ben had the same "I know this kid from somewhere" look on his face. Strange, really...

"Come on guys, let's go." Gwen said standing up carrying the kid. He must have fallen asleep while crying during the hug. Gwen had tears and blood up her front, where the kid had buried his face.

"Um Gwen? First, We don't know where the hell we are. Second, we probably need to find a hotel and stay for the night, it's probably midnight, and third, we don't know what we should do with him", I pointed out, gesturing to the sleeping boy in her arms.

"He'll stay in the hotel with us. Easy." She remarked. She awkwardly climbed out the broken window, holding the boy in one arm. "Coming?"

"Great..." I muttered sarcastically. I climbed out, Ben following behind me. As soon I stepped out into the night air, I froze. An icy cold feeling ran throughout my body. This street, house, everything was too horribly familiar. This was the area of my worst nightmares. My knees trembled. I internally slapped my self. _That was 7 years ago! Get a grip, Levin!_ I turned around and looked at the house we had climbed out of. This house, this _hell,_ was where I had been forced to swallow soap, detergent, drowned, stabbed, tortured, beaten up, abused...The list went on forever. I felt an emotion I had not felt for 7 years. Fear. My knees gave away, and I collapsed, succumbing to darkness.

* * *

Gwen POV

Kevin suddenly froze. One emotion that I had never seen in him before settled in his eyes. Fear. _But why? _I was about to blurt out. Then I watched him slowly look faint, and then collapse. "Kevin!" I cried. I set the sleeping boy down gently but swiftly. I ran over to Kevin. I lifted him up to a half-hearted sitting position, grunting in the effort. "Kevin, what's wrong?" I demanded shrilly, hugging him and shaking him. His eyes fluttered open. I sighed thankfully. "What hap-" I was cut off.

"I need to get out of here," he stuttered painfully. "Why Kevin? Tell me what's wrong." I demanded. He slowly relaxed in my arms and avoided looking into my eyes. "Nothin." he mumbled. I held his face in between my hands and forced him to look into my eyes. "It's a long story." he finally said. "I'll tell you later." I saw the reason in those words, and helped him up. I picked up the sleeping boy and continued on walking. After a while, I realized I was still holding Kevin's hand. I blushed, and hid my face in the boy's hair. He held my hand tighter. I smiled, secretly pleased.

_After 30 minutes or so...._

Kevin POV

I saw Gwen blinking her eyes sleepily. She looked exhausted. "Gwen, you're exhausted. I'll carry the boy."

She nodded tiredly. I picked up the boy and hoisted him up on my shoulders. _Something seemed so familiar... _Then I saw Gwen stumble. I lifted her face and looked into her eyes. "Gwen, you're dead on your feet," I shoved the kid (Gently, or Gwen would kill me) in to Ben's confused arms and lifted her up bridal style. "Wha-" I cut her off. "You're too tired." After mumbling a few protests, she gently drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Ben POV**

Darn. This kid is heavy. I wonder how Gwen carried him in the first place...Although, I couldn't help noticing how light and thin he was for his age. It was like he had been starved...And the weird feeling that made me feel that I knew him, even though I had never seen him before (**A/N: That's what he thinks! lol) **I stopped walking. Ahead of me, there was a hotel!

**Kevin POV**

I slowly swept the stray hairs out of Gwen's face. _Damn, she's beautiful..._ How peaceful she looked, deeply breathing, Those full lips....Ben suddenly stopped.

"What Tennyson?" I growled.

"A hotel!" he whispered, a stupid grin breaking across his annoying face. Internally, I was relieved. Gwen needed a more comfortable bed than my arms, not that I minded....

We walked toward the lobby. I smirked at how awkward we would look. Two teens, showing up in the middle of the night, one carrying a beautiful girl, and the other carrying a kid who looked like he had just been in a terrible car crash. Kind of how I always used to look when I was a kid...

The front desk lady had an extremely confused look on her face. "Um...may I help you?" She stuttered. I winced. What an ugly voice.

Gwen jolted awake in my arms at the sound of her 'nails-on-chalkboard' voice.

"Wherearewe," she mumbled, still clearly sleepy. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, her eyes adjusting to the bright lights.

**Gwen POV**

I let my eyes adjust to the lights. I looked up and saw Kevin's concerned face. He must have carried me here! How sweet...I hopped out of his arms, not wanting to bother him. Unluckily for me, I stumbled on the slick floor. Kevin caught me gently before I fell. I blushed, and looked at his face, wanting to say thanks. It suddenly hit me how close our faces were. Another inch, and our lips would touch. He moved his face forwards, and I did the same, parting my lips slightly...

"Ahem," Ben coughed in an annoyed voice. Kevin and I quickly moved away from each other and I started blushing so hard I would have made any tomato jealous. I glanced over to see Kevin doing the same. I walked over to Ben, stepped on his foot for the interruption (very hard, ignoring his "ow's") and took the boy from Ben's arms. I glanced at Kevin and Ben. "Double room," I said to the lady. "That will be $85," I rummaged into my pocket for money. Kevin put his hand on mine, and stopped me. "I'll pay," he said quietly. He handed money over the desk. "What time is it?" Ben rudely interrupted. The lady motioned toward the clock. 11: 30 PM. May 6th, 2003. _2003? That can't be right! It is 2009!! _"Are you sure the date is right?" I asked her. "Yes, the TV is proof" she said irritably pointing toward the TV. It is May 6th 2003. That is not right. I glanced over at the other two. "Later," Ben mumbled. "Here are your room keys! Call me if you need anything," she said to Kevin, winking suggestively. I glared at her. Kevin rolled his eyes, and followed towards the room. He got there first, and fumbled with the key. "Stupid key," he muttered. I took the key from his hand to help him. My hand accidentally brushed his. I blushed, turning away. It opened with a 'click'.

"I call my own room!" Ben said, rushing into the room. Me and Kevin walked in. I headed to the big bathroom. "I'll get the boy cleaned up." I said. Kevin nodded. I walked over to the bathroom and switched on the hot water. The boy awoke with a start. "What are you doing to me?" he yelled shrilly. I smoothed his hair. "We took you away from your stepfather. Right now, we are in a hotel. Do you want to take a shower and get cleaned up?" I asked hesitantly. The boy nodded. I stepped out of the bathroom. "I can wash your clothes for you. Call me if you need anything." he nodded again. After a few minutes the boy tossed his clothes out the door. I sighed. He was as messy as Kevin. I took his clothes and put them in the laundry room. I started the machine and walked back to the room.

**Boy POV**

I let the hot water flow around me, cleaning off the months of blood and dirt. It had been years since I had gotten a warm bath. I finished cleaning up and wrapped the towel around me after drying off. I looked in the mirror. _Not bad..._ I hadn't been this clean for a long time. I grabbed one of the haircombs that they give in hotels. Not that I had ever been to one. I brushed my wet hair into a reasonable look. Looking at the counter, I saw that my clothes had been cleaned and ironed. My throat caught. Nobody had ever been that nice to me. I really need to thank the girl. What was her name again? I needed to ask. I put on my clothes and turned the doorknob, ready to be questioned by three teens.

* * *

**Aha! A cliffy! Well, there is no point guessing who the boy is. It's really obvious now. But, I WANT YOUR SUGGESTIONS!!! Or I will come after you with flamethrowers, knives, matches, atomic bombs! (dont ask) I am writing a new story soon, so read that too. But that doesn't mean I will quit this one! SO REVIEW. Remember, 35 REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**And the world needs more gwevin, so please suggest some really good Gwevin stories. I HATE CHARECTAR DEATHS SO DON't TELL ME ABOUT ANY!! They are so sad. I hate them! Suggest Gwevin stories.**

**NOTE TO GOOD AUTHORS: **I get GREAT ideas, but I'm not so good in writing them into stories. If you are a great author (I will evaluate that) then PM me if you want a great idea for your next story!

LOVE YALL,

~MK

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREvIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

Kevin: JEEZ, stop shouting at them! They will review! GOD!

Gwen: I agree with Kevin. STOP SHOUTING!

REVIEWREVIEWRE-

Ben: That's it. REVIEW or this stupid author will drive ME CRAZY!!

REVEWREVIEWRE-

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin: ATTACK!!!!

****Author runs off yelling "REVIEW!!"****


	5. Chapter 4: Finally got it!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing. I asked for 35 reviews, but I got only 32. WAAAAA!!!! Ok, now I am in control of my self. Preeeetty pleeeeese can I have forty total? That's only 8 more! If everyone who has reviewed so far reviewed one time for this chapter, that would be a lot more reviews. PLEASE!!! 40!!!!!**

**Thanks. Now that's taken care of, This is the third chappy! lol! Enjoy!! AND REVIEW!!!!**

**Kevin: God. Are you still bugging them to review?**

**Me: GET LOST KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN!! NO BODY CARES!! THIS IS MY AUTHORS NOTE. MINEE!!!!! MINEEE!!!! GO AWAY!!!!**

**Kevin: Fine. But you better not do anything to my car in this fanfic.**

**Me: Silly Kevin, why would I do that *blinks innocently* (PS-Read my other fanfic called truth or dare. I made kevin paint his car pink and write, erm, some words about him and Gwen!! roflmfao!!!!! He was PISSED!!!)**

**Kevin: You sure as heck know what I am talking about. **

**Me: What? Why would I do anything to your car? *puppy face***

**Kevin: YOU B-*says every cuss word in the book, in 100 languages***

**Me: Wow, Kevin! I never knew you could speak Antartican! **

**Kevin: ARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

***absorbes steel and comes after me* **

**Me: Oh crap. I better get rolling.**

* * *

**Kid POV**

I walked out of the bathroom, actually smelling good for once. Usually I smelt like blood. Or dirt. Or smoke. You get the point. I walked over nervously towards the three teens. I shuffled my feet and looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Hey! Do you need anything! Do you want to go to bed, or can we ask some questions," the girl asked.

"Ummm....I don't care." I mumbled. "Can we ask questions," the girl asked me hopefully. I shrugged. She sat on the other bed with the other two teenagers. I sat on the empty bed. "If you don't remember, I'm Gwen, the annoying brown haired boy is Ben, and the other black haired kid is Kevin!" Gwen said cheerfully. I didn't look up this whole time. Even though they were being nice, I didn't trust them. So I never let them see my face, now that it was clean. Whenever I looked up when my step-father was talking to me or beating me up, he would just beat me harder. I didn't want these teens to do that.

"What's you're name," Gwen asked softly. I looked up. Wait. Oh no! WHY did I do that! I just ruined everything! When I looked up, the three teens gasped. "You--you-you're--," Gwen stuttered. "Kevin!" Ben yelled. Wait, I never told them my name. How did they know? I thought of the only one explanation for this. They had known me all along! They just wanted to beat me, like everyone had done! I cowered against the bed, using my hands to cover my face and head. The three teens looked at eachother in amazement. "We must have gone back in time!" Ben whispered.

**Gwen POV**

Oh my god! We _had_ gone back in time. That's why the date and everything was weird. I glanced at the present Kevin and Ben. They were shocked! "That must be the past Kevin," Ben whispered. I glanced at the cowering child. "Guys, we're scaring him!" I whispered. The kid, er, Kevin jr. looked up. "Gone back in time? What are you talking about! Liars!" Kevin Jr. yelled. "Calm down!" I said. "We have to think of what we should call you." I said. "I call my own name. You know, Kevin. I don't want some weird nickname." Kevin called. I rolled my eyes. He was so immature. "Umm...How can we explain this?" I adressed the boy. Ben spoke up. "Okay, so we are from the future. I'm Ben in the future, she is Gwen in the future, and he is your future self," Ben said pointing at Kevin. "Ethan is your middle name right? Can we call you that?" Kevin jr. shrugged. Ethan (kevin jr.) glanced at Kevin (present kevin).

**Ethan (Jr. Kevin) POV**

I looked at my future self. "So I'm not beaten up anymore?" I blurted out. My future self, er, Kevin smirked. "Nope. You run away when you are ten. Well, technically _he_ kicks you out, and you just want to go anyway." Gwen gasped. "Why didn't you tell me all this!" she questioned Kevin. "Never came up," he said.

"So I have friends in the future! And they don't try to stab me or anything?" I asked in wonder. Kevin nodded. Ben interrupted. "So this is your future." he said. Then he filled me in with an explanation of everything that had happened since I was 10. When he finished, I still had one question that I itched to ask him. "Is she my future girlfriend?" I asked timidly, pointing at Gwen. Kevin and Gwen burst into feeble denials. I smirked. "Sure," I said. I yawned.

"Goodnight," Gwen said, tucking the bed covers around me. The bed was so soft! I hadn't slept in a bed since I was 4! I snuggled up happily. Ben went to the other room. Gwen switched off the lamp. "Gwen," I mumbled sleepily. I wanted to say something, you know, for all the care she had given me. "Thank you. Goodnight." I ended. I drifted off to sleep.

**Gwen POV**

As soon as the boy fell asleep, I walked over to Kevin. He was lying on the floor, clearly uncomfortable. "The floor must be hard. Come over here," I said. He came over. **(not in that way! Get your mind out of the gutter!) **I patted a spot next to where I was sleeping on the bed. "Sleep here," I said. He blushed. "Sure?" he asked. I nodded. He climbed in bed with me. "I want you to tell me why you were so afraid at that house," I whispered. He gulped, squeezing his eyes shut. I rubbed his arm encouragingly. And then he began.

* * *

Ooohhh, a cliffie! Not really, actually. But oh well. SO REVIEW!

ALERT! I need ideas! Like where should they go! What should they do! etc etc

Ethan: You made this SO confusing!

Me: No I didn't!

Kevin: And I should have been tougher! You're such a wimp Ethan!

Ethan: :o You are calling yourself a wimp. Tsk Tsk

Ben: SUGAR RUSH SUGAR RUSH!! LOL!! NEED MORE SMOOTHIES!! AND CHILI FRIES!!

Gwen: Ugh, I think he drank to many smoothies.

Ethan: Is he always that weird?

Kevin: Yep!

Gwen: Did you know what? I think Kevin has always been cute. Like in his past self, he is adorable! And now, he is soo HOT! Wait, did I say all that out loud!

Kevin: *smirks* I knew you couldn't resist my rougish charm!

*Gwen blushes*

Gwen: This is sooooo embarrasing!

Kevin: I'll make you're day better! *Starts making out with Gwen*

Me, Ben, and Ethan: EWW!! GET A ROOM!! WE'RE OUTTA HERE!!

Ethan: My future self is retarded.

Ben and Me: I agree

* * *

**REVIEW! Or you shall be fed to Vampires! Yum! **

**Okay, that was weird.**

**VOTE ALERT!**

**There are two polls.**

**1: Who is cuter/hotter**

**a. Kevin (16 year old)**

** b. Ethan (9 years old-the one in this story)**

**I'll tell you who I choose If I get atleast 5 votes! And 8 reviews! **

**P.S. The more reviews, the better I write. The more I update. *hint hint***

**SO REVIEW!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating my stories in a looonnnnggg time. I have midterms that are about to happen (I'm still in school people), so I will not update for a while. Don't fear though! I should update before the end of January. Usually I just forget about updating. So, if you really want me to update, bug me with PMs. I check my email atleast 3 times a day. On my itouch.**

**God, I just wish I could update on my itouch! Life would be better!**

**So, until then, I want you guys to hang tight. Don't be upset at me. No death threats. Actually, scratch that last. Death threats are cool.**

**But before I update, here are a few matters of buisness that should be taken care of.**

**1. My forum. It is a RPG, and I only have 3 people, including me. I can go on the forum with my itouch, so that is good. So I want you guys to join so I know you did not die. **

**2. My story, Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style!. Okay, this seems selfish, I know, but can I have one more review? I hit hundred (Yay), and remember? Earlier I had promised that the 100th reviewer would get sneak peeks of chapters. But the crappy thing? The hundreth reviewer is anonymous. So the first one to review after that gets the sneak peeks. I know it is mean to ask for more, but it is so someone can get sneak peeks. **

**Btw, am I even spelling "sneak peeks" right?**

**3. Just a reminder for everyone, but the 100th reviewer for ANY of my stories gets free sneak peeks of the next chapter. Even before it is uploaded. And you know how long it takes me, so it is very likely that the sneak peek will be WAY before the chap is uploaded :)**

**4. PM me if you want to yell. If you hate me for not updating, voice it. If you love me *looks at everyone proudly*, then voice it. But remember, VOICE ON MY STORY AS A REVIEW BEFORE YOU SEND ME A PM!!!! Honestly, the more reviews I get, the more often I update. For example, Truth or Dare, the story with the highest amount of reviews, is number 1 on my updating list.**

**5. Be patient. I'm still in school. Sorry, but getting above 98's is more important than fanfiction. I do this for fun. Also keep in mind that I play violin and do dance. That kills my time, BIGTIME**

**6. Review. ^^^ Reviews make me update faster**

**So overall, do these things**

**1. Forum**

**2. Review on Truth or Dare: Alien Force style, so you get sneak peeks**

**3. 100th reviewer of ANY story gets sneak peeks**

**4. Review. Voice your opinions.**

**5. Be patient.**

**If you do these things, I guarentee that I will review faster.**

**Thanks so much,**

**TEAMJakeward101**


End file.
